Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to electronic devices, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, a substance, and a method of use.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with leads extending out of the encapsulation and being mountable to an electronic periphery, for instance on a printed circuit board.
However, there is still potentially room to improve package robustness while maintaining manufacturability simple.